Dark Restraint
by JaxShamille
Summary: Tamara Daratrazanoff is out by herself and heads to the inn to see her friend only to find out her 18th birthday wont be quite as bad as she first thought. Femslash. Tamara D./OC. I couldnt find many f/f fanfictions in this catergory so i decided to write one myself.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at Dark Carpathian Fanfiction. A one shot unless asked to continue. 'temperance' basically means to have restraint, to explain the title and a comment in the story.**

**I don't own the book or the characters but i do so love the woman that does and am simply borrowing her characters =) **

**Dont hesitate to review be it good or bad. **

* * *

Tamara Daratrazanoff strode into the village towards the inn and smiled to a few drunken men that passed her. Tamara was the epitome of a Carpathian woman, tall, dark hair and eyes and beautiful facial features. In short she was captivating to look at and it more often than not irked her.

Tamara hated the attention that the human men, and a few women gave her when she was around but more than anything she hated her impending 18th birthday. The young woman was out this night in an act of rebellion against her overbearing father. She wanted freedom for once before she was stuck with a male of her kind for the rest of her life.

Tamara scoffed at her line of thinking and walked into the inn and smiled at the woman at the front desk. Tamara had grown fond of the aging woman that owned the inn, one of the few humans that knew about her kind. It was a relief to be able to visit with the woman and not have dodge comments and be careful not to say something in a suspicious way.

"Tamara! How are you this evening? Are you by yourself?" The woman asked with a friendly smile.

"Hello! Yes, I'm by myself. I turn 18 in two days and you know what that means, so I snuck out." Tamara replied cheekily before moving to give the older woman a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"You will be in trouble if your father finds you." The woman chuckled.

"Yeah I know but it will be worth it. Anyone new in town?" Tamara asked casually as she leaned against the front desk.

"Actually for once, yes. I would say she is one of yours too to be honest. Tall, dark and always wearing a scowl on her pretty face." The woman had a twinkle in her eyes.

"Sure sounds like a Carpathian, though I thought we women were all meant to be happy." Tamara said with a grin.

"Then I would say you are confused." The new voice, that of a woman, sent chills down Tamara's spine.

Tamara turned slowly towards the voice and gasped when a hooded figure stepped into the inn from the dark street and the light caught the feminine face. Tamara stepped back, or rather stumbled as though she had been hit and she didn't fail to see the same surprise on the strangers face. A feeling of overwhelming warmth swept through Tamara's body and she couldn't take her eyes from the figure.

"I would say I am confused too." Tamara stammered, meaning something completely different.

"Tamara... How do I know you?" The woman asked quietly, any trace of steel that might have been in the strangers dark eyes before was replaced with confusion.

"I don't know. We have never met, I don't know your name." Tamara said quietly although she had a sneaking suspicion she knew what was going on here but didn't know how.

"My name is Temperance, but I will admit I'm feeling anything but right now." Temperance was looking at Tamara with less confusion and more recognition and... desire?

At the statement Tamara's breath caught in her throat and she stared as Temperance stepped closer to her. Tamara couldn't speak, couldn't move as the woman moved up to her and reached out and touched her cheek with soft but sure fingers.

"Would you visit with me in my room?" Temperance asked quietly.

Tamara simply nodded and then followed the older woman up the stares, ignoring her friends mild protests. The pair stopped outside a door while Temperance fished in her pockets for a key. Once the door was unlocked Temperance opened it and stepped back to allow Tamara in.

Tamara understood, perhaps more so than Temperance herself did, what the gesture signified and she only hesitated for a brief second before stepping across the threshold. Once over that invisible line Tamara and, by the look on her face, Temperance felt a shifting within themselves, each toward the other woman.

"I think, you should not worry so much about your birthday." Temperance said quietly when the door was closed and she stepped closer to Tamara.

"I think you are right... but how?" Tamara asked quietly, Temperance had stepped closer and Tamara could feel the woman's breath on her face.

"I have no idea, but seeing you made everything so much more vivid for me... May I?" Temperance's hand was back on Tamara's cheek.

Tamara knew she was asking if she could kiss her and for a brief moment she thought she should say no and leave but she found herself nodding. Without hesitating Temperance had leaned forward and caught Tamara's lips with her own.

The kiss was soft and everything Tamara didn't know she had wanted. After a moment she felt emboldened and opened her mouth to let Temperance deep the kiss, and deepen it she did. Tamara moved finally getting closer to the older woman and reaching up to wrap her arms around Temperance's neck.

"I knew this was going to be home." Temperance said breathing heavily as she broke the kiss but wrapped her arms around Tamara.

* * *

**One shot unless asked to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review, as requested here is chapter two. If its satisfactory let me know and i will gladly continue it =)**

**Also Temperance is my character (all others belong to Christine Feehan) There will be a twist with Temperance that is similar to but outside of CF's universes if future chapters occur.**

* * *

Tamara stood still and stared into the bluest eyes she had ever seen and she felt like she was falling for a moment before movement caught her eye and she glanced down at the the full and slightly swollen lips. Tamara had a burning desire to replace the teeth that were lightly biting into the full lower lip with her tongue but was distracted by a sound to her right.

Temperance apparently heard the sound as well and she let got of Tamara and turned towards it, instinctively putting her body between the source of the noise and the young woman. With incredible sight in the dark Temperance could see the large foul creature that must have been standing in the dark of the room the whole time.

Tamara also saw the vampire clearly and she gasped and stepped more fully behind the woman in front of her. Instinctively she wanted to call out to her father, or her older sister and brother in law whom were in the area but she was distracted by the sight of the woman in front of her pulling out something from within her long black coat that she was wearing.

Temperance seemed to push a button and the device in her handed folded out and snapped into an open position and Tamara realized it was a bow. With curious eyes Tamara watched as the woman pulled an arrow from somewhere on her leg under the coat and notched it with blurring speed. Before the vampire had a chance to move or speak he was struck with a flying arrow through his chest.

The faint sound of a mechanism sounded through the suddenly deathly quiet room before the vampire screeched loudly and clutched at his chest. Temperance leaped forward seeing her window of opportunity and punched a hole into the chest cavity of the foul creature who let out another scream.

With a sickening sucking sound the blue eyed woman pulled her hand from the chest with a blackened organ clutched in her fist and she leaped out of the vampires grasping reach. Moving fluidly across the room Temperance opened the balcony door and tossed the withered heart onto to snowy ground below. When Temperance looked down at the heart while she began to call down lightning she was startled to see the heart had landed at the feet of a very angry looking Carpathian male.

Without a word the male called down lightning incinerating the heart and then with an agility no human would ever possess he leaped up onto the balcony and strode into the room. An angry looking Temperance followed a pace behind the very intimidating looking male and watched as he grabbed the flailing vampire and literally tossed him out of the building into the snow.

The male looked down at the vampire and called down more lightning destroying all traces of the creature before he slowly turned his piercing silver eyes onto the woman who was loosely clutching her bow at her side. Neither Carpathian seemed to notice Tamara until she stepped up beside Temperance and spoke softly.

"Uncle Gregori." She said quietly when she looked from the tense woman to the irate male.

"Your uncle is the dark one?" Temperance asked startled.

"Yes." Tamara said simply and just because she had too she reached out and took Temperance's hand.

"Well things just got about a thousand times more complicated." Temperance said as she eyed Gregori Daratrazanoff.

"Who are you? Women should not be left alone, especially with the sange rau running rampart in the area." Gregori asked in his melodic voice.

"Do you think me unable to protect myself Dark One?" Temperance practically snarled.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" Tamara asked before Gregori could respond.

"I came looking for you, your mother and father are frantic. Who is this woman you are with?" The tone had dropped lower and Tamara knew she was in big trouble.

"This is Temperance I just met her." Tamara said as she felt the fingers of the other woman flex around her own.

"She is Carpathian, but there is something else about her..." Gregori looked back at the woman, for the moment ignoring his niece.

"Yes, can you figure it out?" Temperance challenged coldly.

"Not yet. But I will. Tamara, we should go. Say goodbye to your life-mate for now." Gregori said bluntly and both womens mouths dropped open.

"What? You know she is my life-mate? How?" Tamara question quickly.

"Your demeanor mostly, and her's. I notice how she tenses her hand but is careful not to hurt yours and she is standing between you and I as if to protect you from me." Gregori stated flatly.

"But she is a woman. Why do you sound so calm about this?" Tamara was looking more and more confused as the conversation progressed.

"Because you cannot fight the life-mate bond. Besides your aunt Savannah may have turned me into a bit of a romantic. But if you mention that to anyone I will not hesitate to turn your into some unsavory creature and hang you by your tail." Gregori's eyes now held a hint of amusement and Tamara smile.

"Well I am glad you aren't being all caveman about it like I expected." Tamara said cheekily.

"Yeah yeah. Say goodbye Tamara and lets go." Gregori stepped out onto the balcony and waited for his niece.

Tamara looked from her uncle to the woman in front of her who slowly turned away from the hunter and faced her. Tamara suddenly felt a little awkward until she saw warmth finally seep back into the dark blue eyes of her apparent life-mate

"Will you allow me to make an exchange with you Tamara? So I may find you where ever you may be?" Temperance asked gently as she moved close to her little mate.

"I... Of course." Tamara said and she blushed a little not wanting to make an exchange with her uncle watching them.

"Uncle, would you please... I don't know. Turn around?" Tamara asked though her hands were already traveling up to Temperance's neck.

Gregori made a sound and turned away for the pair and after glancing at the hunter over her shoulder Temperance turned back to Tamara and pressed herself against the younger woman and capturing her lips with her own.

Tamara sighed into the kiss and melted into Temperance and after just a brief moment the older woman moved her mouth along Tamara's jaw and down her neck to the beating pulse. Tamara shuddered against her will as she felt the hot mouth moving over her skin and she felt heat pooling for the first time low in her stomach.

Temperance smiled against the skin as she took in a deep breath smelling and tasting her young life-mate She scraped her teeth over to beating pulse once, twice before sinking her incisors into the warm flesh and groaning as the sweet tasting life force flowed onto her tongue.

Tamara was feeling just as, if not more so, affected by the act of the exchange as her mate was and she felt her knees buckle. She was sure she would have fallen except for the deceptively strong arms that were around her holding her up. Another shudder coursed through her body and she clenched her teeth together trying not to moan when she finally felt the soft warm tongue sweep over the pinpricks.

"I want to leave my mark on you so people know you are claimed... but I do not want for it to be on your throat when it could be somewhere a little more intimate." Temperance whispered as she moved her mouth up to Tamara's ear and this time Tamara did moan softly.

"God what you are doing to me." Tamara breathed out not masking the arousal that was making her voice thick.

"Like wise. But perhaps we should simply finish the exchange and continue this when your uncle isn't a few feet away." Temperance said kissing the corner of Tamara's mouth before pulling back a little.

Tamara simply nodded and the moved her arm away from her life-mates neck so she could move in and place several light kisses along the column of the woman's throat eliciting a small moan from Temperance. Tamara smiled to herself, glad she was having such an effect of the woman in her arms before she moved her mouth to the beating plus that lay beneath hot skin.

Tamara didn't hesitate to sink her incisors into the vein and she stifled a groan as the blood began pouring into her mouth. Tamara sucked deeply knowing that unlike Temperance she would leave a mark on the soft skin. After a moment and a small amount of urging from Temperance, Tamara swiped her tongue over the pinpricks and leaned back to inspect her work.

Tamara smiled widely when she her mark upon Temperance's throat, she looked up when she heard the older woman chuckle softly. Temperance smiled and then kissed Tamara hard on the mouth for a brief minute before stepping back when she heard a heaved sigh coming from the balcony.

Tamara looked over at her uncle who turned back towards the two women at that moment and she raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Gregori scowled and then heaved another sigh before he spoke.

"I do hate to take you away from Temperance but we should really be going Tamara before your father drives me to insanity with his fury at my not telling him where you are." Gregori sounded irritated.

"Go on then, love. I will see you soon." Temperance said softly before giving Tamara one last kiss albeit a chaste one.

"OK. See you." Tamara said regretfully.

"Actually before we leave I find I must explain that although I have absolutely no problem with you both joining, this is probably going to be a big issue." Gregori stated as he gestured his niece and the woman next to her.

"Yes I imagine you're right Gregori. I may not have been to these mountains before nor do I know much of the Carpathians but I do know that the species is still on the brink of extinction. Every female counts and what not. Us being tied is going to be a HUGE issue." Temperance said with a sad tone before her eyes went hard and she spoke again.

"But they will be sorely mistaken if they think I will give her up. She is mine." Tamara might have been angry had those three words come from a man but she found that she quite liked how possessive Temperance was of her.

"Understood. We will see you tomorrow Temperance. Come on Tamara." Gregori turned and leaped into the air, shifting into a large horned owl as he did so and flying a small distance.

Tamara turned and pecked Temperance on the lips before shifting into a small barn own and taking off after her uncle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I am back, sorry when i started this i anticipated having more time to update. Since starting it though i have had a baby and gone back to work. Now i'm planning to move back to Australia so the family can spend some time with their little granddaughter. I wont make promises but i will try and update again sometime soon. **

**I am glad for the reviews. I wish there was more Carpathian femslash as well, that is why i wrote this, glad someone else feels the same way. **

**I don't own the Characters (except Temperance) or the universe its set in. **

* * *

"Tamara where have you been?" Gabriel asked angrily when his daughter turned from a barn owl into the woman she was in front of him.

"I went for a walk. I ended up at the inn." Tamara said mildly, glancing from her father to her mother and then to her uncle who was standing beside her.

"There was a vampire but she was well protected, brother." Gregori said equally as mildly.

"A vampire? Tamara you know there are a large amount of vampires and an even larger amount of Sange Rau and rogue lycan in the area. You should have said you wanted to go to the inn and we would have sent someone with you." Gabriel said looking his daughter over for any sign she might have been hurt.

"Yes dad, that was why I didn't say anything." Tamara sighed heavily.

"You could have been attacked." Gabriel pointed out with a scowl.

"Yes but I wasn't so don't stress out. How are you mom?" Tamara stepped past her father as if to dismiss him and walked over to her heavily pregnant mother.

"About to pop I swear. You worried us Tamara." Francesca said with a smile.

"I am sorry, but I was fine." Tamara said hugging her mother lightly.

Gregori cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot to get the attention of his brothers family. Tamara looked at the dark one curiously and knew what was coming but found she was glad the man was there and accepted how things were to be.

"I believe Gabriel, that it is unnecessary to introduce Tamara to the unattached males." Gregori said seriously.

"What? Has she met her lifemate then?" Gabriel turned from his brother and looked at this daughter.

"She has. But it is complicated brother, you must try to have an open mind." Gregori said firmly.

"What? What is it Gregori?" Gabriel's tone dropped and Tamara thought that it would make any enemy think twice before taking him on.

"It's interesting. Tamara's life mate is a female." Gregori said bluntly.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard correctly... you said my daughters lifemate is a woman?" Gabriel asked with a frown.

"Yes." Gregori said without hesitation.

Gabriel stared for a moment before he started laughing, Gregori scowled but didn't say anything and Tamara glared at the legendary hunter.

_My dad has lost his mind. _Tamara thought as the man continued to laugh.

_At least he is laughing and not breaking things. _Temperance's voice sounded in Tamara's mind startling the young woman.

_Not yet. _Tamara replied after a moment.

"Gabriel... I don't think he is joking." Francesca said looking from her daughter to her brother in law.

"He isn't My lifemate is a woman." Tamara said finally when Gabriel seemed to be calming down.

"Don be silly Tamara, it's impossible." Gabriel said now completely sober.

"Apparently not, dad. My lifemate _is_ a woman." Tamara spoke firmly as she scowled again.

"Then why are you so OK with that? You know how things are and you know that only Carpathian men can be lifemates to our women! Why am I seemingly the only one freaking out about this?" Gabriel was looking oddly hysterical, a way he got only when his daughters were involved.

"She is not wholly Carpathian, her lifemate. I am not sure what else she is, something I have not encountered before." Gregori said calmly to his borderline hysterical brother.

"Is she a threat?" Gabriel asked seriously, and perhaps a little hopefully.

"No, I do not believe so. She would seem to be quite a capable hunter." Gregori was all business as usual.

"And you have no idea what she is?" Francesca asked the dark one.

"None. She will come here tomorrow?" Gregori asked looking at his niece.

_Of course I will. I would come now but I need to feed before the sun rises and I am running out of time. _Temperance spoke to Tamara.

"Yes Uncle. She would come now but for the late hour and she needs to feed." Tamara explained with a smile.

"Brilliant. Then I suggest you all go to ground as it is beginning to get light outside." Gregori said gesturing behind himself at the distant horizon.

"This is ridiculous, she cannot be mated to a female." Gabriel said not letting it go.

_Why am I mated to a female? _Tamara asked curiously.

_Do you mind?_ Temperance countered.

_No. But I am curious as to why. _Tamara didn't hesitate to answer, already accepting completely that her mate is a woman.

_Might have something to do with what I was originally. I was revered once as the Kitsune. _Temperance explained mildly.

_What is a Kitsune? _Tamara asked with a frown.

"Apparently she can as she is. I do not know how to explain it brother but it is what it is." Gregori said firmly.

"There has to be a way to change it. Perhaps this woman is mage." Gabriel said with a scowl.

_He is barking up the wrong tree there. Kitsune are fox-shifters. Ancient Asian legends you could probably read about somewhere. There was a few colonies spread across the Asian continent. _Temperance explained honestly.

_I have obviously never heard of them. How did you become Carpathian? _Tamara was curious.

_You could look and find out, I wouldn't keep you out. But I will tell you tomorrow if you don't find out yourself. _Temperance sent the impression of a warm smile.

_I'll wait. I rather wish it were tomorrow already. _Tamara said sending her own smile.

_Me too. Go ahead and go to ground little love, I will be there with you tomorrow. Temperance's_ voice was warm and gentle.

_Rest well, my fox. _Tamara replied before turning her mind back to her father.

"She isn't a mage. She is a Kitsune. A Fox shifter." Tamara said looking not at her father but at Gregori.

"A fox shifter? I have never heard of such a thing." Gabriel said frowning.

"I have. Legends at least. They are from a disputed Asian origin. It is said that the wiser and older they are the more tails they have." Gregori said also frowning.

"Really? Is that all you know of them Uncle?" Tamara asked curiously.

"Afraid so. Perhaps Temperance will be willing to enlighten us tomorrow." Gregori said with a small smile at his niece

"I imagine she might be. I think it is time I go to ground how ever." Tamara said before giving her uncle a hug.

"Yes, Savannah has wanted me home for the last several minutes so I will be taking my leave also." Gregori said returning the hug.

"Be safe." Tamara said before turning away and going into the house.

"This cant be happening." Gabriel said again.

"It is, brother. Do not take it out on Tamara it is not something she could control, nor is it something within her mates power." Gregori said before smiling at Francesca and taking one of her hands.

"You have been awful quiet, sister." The dark one pointed out.

"It is a lot to take in Gregori, but I am willing to adapt. Go home, stop making Savannah wait for you." Francesca smiled at her brother law.

"As you wish. Rest deep, Gabriel." Gregori said clasping the mans arms before turning and leaping into the air, shifting as he did so.

Gabriel turned at stared at his lifemate for a long time before they both walked into the house and looked at their daughter who was sitting on the sofa there looking at a book. The young woman looked up when she realized she was being stared at and she smiled at them both.

"Don freak out dad, this could be a really good thing." Tamara said looking from her mother to her father.

"This is stupid and there has to be a way to stop it." Gabriel said finally as he ignored the falling of his daughters face and walked off into his bed chamber.

"Don take it too hard Tamara, he is old and set in his ways. He will come around, sweetheart." Francesca said taking her daughters hand and smiling at her gently.

"I know. I am sorry if this is causing you stress, I know you don't need it right now." Tamara said putting a hand on her mothers heavily pregnant belly.

"It is OK. Get some rest." Francesca said warmly.

"You too. Love you, mom." Tamara hugged her mother.

"I love you too." Francesca said returning the hug before going after her lifemate.

Tamara sighed heavily before turning and going to her own bedchamber. She sat down on the soft bed for a long few minutes before the rising sun began to effect her. Feeling heavy and rather tired she stood up and used to Carpathian heritage to move the bed and open the trap door there. She moved down into the secret chamber and closed the opening behind her and putting the bed back before she opened the earth.

Undressing herself with a thought Tamara floated down into the earth and got comfortable before she closed the earth over herself and as her last thought was of her mate she shut down her heart and lungs, succumbing to the Carpathian rejuvenating sleep.


End file.
